starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sabacc
250px|thumb|Lando & Han in een Sabacc wedstrijd Sabacc was een uiterst populair kaartspel dat door de wisselende holografische kaarten ook wel op een gokspel leek. Het spel kende talloze varianten en werd vaak in casino’s gespeeld met een zeer hoge inzet. Lando Calrissian won Cloud City en de Millennium Falcon in een Sabacc wedstrijd maar later verloor hij de Falcon ook in een Sabacc wedstrijd aan Han Solo. Regels Sabacc werd gespeeld met 76 kaarten waarvan de waarde lukraak kon veranderen tijdens het spel zelf. In één ogenblik kon een perfect stel kaarten veranderen in de slechtst denkbare kaarten ooit. Het doel van Sabacc was om een score van positief 23 of negatief 23 te halen. Elke ronde werd gespeeld met de kaarten die de deelnemers kregen maar daarnaast kon er ook een pot worden gewonnen door verschillende speciale kaartreeksen te hebben zoals Pure Sabacc of de Idiot’s Array. Elke speler kreeg twee kaarten en moest er ook altijd minstens twee overhouden. Een speler kon ook de waarde van een kaart bevriezen door deze in een veld te plaatsen op tafel. Elke ronde speelde zich in vier fases af: inzetten, delen, oproepen en trekken (nieuwe kaarten mochten worden genomen). De ware gave om Sabacc te spelen lag in de kennis om te zien wanneer iemand loog en niet en zich vervolgens aan te passen aan deze situatie. Bovendien was kennis van het spel zeer belangrijk aangezien de waarde om de haverklap kon wisselen. Elke speler die meer dan 23 of (-23) haalde of exact op 0 stond, was uitgeschakeld en moest een extra penalty neerleggen in de pot. Kaarten thumb|250px|Voorbeelden van Sabacc cards Er zaten vier soorten kaarten in Sabacc: Coins, Flasks, Sabers en Staves. Elke soort bevatte 15 kaarten van 1 tot en met 15 plus 4 speciale kaarten, zijnde de Ace, Commander, Mistress en Master (waarde van 12 – 15). Er waren ook 16 face cards aanwezig die verschillende waarden bezaten. Er zaten er twee van elke soort in (tussen haakjes de waarde van de kaarten) * Idiot (0) * Queen of Air and Darkness (-2) * Endurance (-8) * Balance (-11) * Demise (-13) * Moderation (-14) * The Evil One (-15) * The Star (-17) Combinaties *Pure Sabacc: Met deze combinatie kaarten haalde men exact 23 of -23 punten. *Idiot's Array: Dit was de allersterkste combinatie die bestond uit The Idiot, een twee (van om het even welke soort) en een drie (van om het even welke soort). Sabacc Spelen thumb|250px|Calrissian troeft zijn tegenstanders af in Sabacc Sabacc bestond al talloze eeuwen en leek sterk op zijn voorganger Pazaak. Sabacc werd in de hoogst gewaardeerde casino’s en gokclubs gespeeld zoals de Outlander Club en de casino’s op Cloud City. Vaak werden Automated Sabacc Dealer Droids of Kiughfid dealers ingezet om de kaarten te verdelen onder de spelers. Sabacc was een spel waar regelmatig vals werd gespeeld door middel van een Cheater of een Skifter. Een Cheater was een voorwerp dat de afbeelding van kaarten kon manipuleren. Een Skifter was een vervalste kaart die in het dek werd gemoffeld. In belangrijke tornooien kon het inschrijvingsgeld zelfs oplopen tot 10.000 Credits. Eén van de meest beruchte Sabacc spelers was Lando Calrissian. Soorten Sabacc *Bespin Standard *Empress Teta Preferred *Cloud City Casino *Corellian Gambit *Random Sabacc *Force Sabacc *Light side of the Force *Dark side of the Force *Centran Sabacc Legends * De Millennium Falcon en Vuffi Raa won Lando Calrissian in een Sabacc wedstrijd. Op het Cloud City Sabacc Tournament dat plaatsvond rond 2 BBY volgde er een adembenemende strijd tussen Calrissian en zijn vriend Han Solo. Solo had ongelofelijk veel geluk tijdens die partij en net op tijd veranderde waarde van zijn kaarten in een Pure Sabacc. Hoewel Lando de Idiot bezat, had hij niet genoeg voor een Idiot's Array en verloor hij de Millennium Falcon aan Solo. * Lando nam deel aan een Sabacc tornooi in Cloud City rond 1 ABY waar hij tegenover de corrupte Baron Administrator Dominic Raynor kwam te staan. Met de geheime hulp van Lobot slaagde Lando erin om de titel van Baron Administrator te winnen en plotseling was Lando de baas op Cloud City. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Idiot's Array *Solo Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Crisis on Cloud City *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of Thonboka category:Sport en Spel category:Kaartspelen category:Sabacc